Forum:Zer0 not human?
So everyone's been confused about Zer0's gender/identity from day 1. Although one game play video from PAX did have very quiet voice acting revealing his use of Haiku taunts, and imo he sounded like he had a british accent or something. We haven't really had any good character shots of him. No idea where he's from or anything of the sort. Although wallpapers were recently added and I noticed something. He has three fingers. I mean at first I thought maybe it's just he type of glove but no they don't look like they are squeezing in another finger in one of them. I always assumed his feet we're like that because of his sort of japanese nature. With the haiku's and everything. I knew there were shoes and socks worn in the asian culture that looked like that. So what do you all think? I really hope we find out more about him. I mean I love the mystery behind him but it would be cool to find out even just a small amount of information on what he is and where's he's from. I like the theory that he's a cyborg. It would explain a lot. There isn't however an explanation of the female voice from the Wimoweh trailer, cause in Gameplay videos Zer0 speaks with a man's voice. I was thinking Cyborg as well. Yeah I remember thinking Zer0 was female, despite the lack of chest at all lol. But then that gameplay video made me believe otherwise. No idea if Zer0's voice was undetermined at the time of the trailer or what, or maybe it's randomized I don't know. Then again could be like Alien or something else, and perhaps the mask has a voice changer? I really don't know lol. He's probably an androidO_O (talk) 06:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) My guess is an evolved eridian, he likes close range melee, long range combat, tall and lanky like them. didnt check the fingers or if he has blue blood. 06:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Not to mention he only has two toes on each foot. Slowrider7 (talk) 11:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) What I read somewhere that he is based on G.I.Joes silent character Snake eyes and that Zer0 might in fact, be an asian. This would explain why he is so handy with that sword of his. I think it's fairly safe to assume he's an Eridian. Remember, the Guardians from the first game are biologically engineered automatons, not necessarily what Eridians actually look like. At any rate, he isn't human, based on his digits alone. I won't be surprised if his personal mission in the game is to stop Handsome Jack from releasing The Warrior for the sake of his homeworld. 00:19, September 18, 2012 (UTC) It's not safe to assume that, and to the unmarked user above that somewhat smells of stereotypes. Slowrider7 (talk) 01:19, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Eh. I think it's at worst an educated guess. I might be wrong, of course, but if you've got any other theories aside from "nuh uh" I'm interested to hear them. 04:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Well what I meant before is that it is a good thing that he can handle swords, yeah it sounds like I´m stereotyping races but actually the most skilled sword users come from asia and no wonder they come from there, I would also like if he was an asian because there is only caucasian race Vault Hunters in Borderlands 2 but no any other races like Roland from the first game. Isn't Salvador hispanic? Maybe Zer0 had both his pinky removed. Yeah I'm pretty sure Salvardor's hispanic like you said, he's not Caucasion. Well my buddy decided to go with Zer0 as his first character, so after spending my first day of BL2 partnered with this melee maniac, I just don't see anything about Zer0 that would cause me to believe he's human. He has a very robotic, melodramatic way of speaking, shows his current actions, thoughts, and emotions through the holograms projected on his mask (the little <3 that pops up when he revives you is hysterical.) His personal diary was very interesting, also, and it really made him more mysterious, revealing nothing about him but his extremely merciless nature. I like the Eridian thought, to be honest, that would be really cool if that's actually what he is. Like ConceitedJarrod said, maybe they knew the fate of this new vault was at stake, so they sent their race's greatest warrior to stop Handsome Jack? If it's not that, though, maybe he's some kind of Cyborg/Android created by one of the other gun companies in an attempt to stop Hyperion? I honestly think it'd be cool if he was Eridian or Cyborg the best, the idea of having a non-human playable character to me is really cool. That's my thoughts on him, he's a very interesting and mysterious character, to say the least. Abyss Raider (talk) 11:37, September 20, 2012 (UTC)but Salvador is Hispanic :3 And with Zer0, I'm hoping he is an alien. I said he was an alien, or he was Japanese. But now that the OP said something about the fingers, I'm going to guess he's an alien. I'm hoping he's an alien. That would be pretty badass Not even Angel knows WHAT he(it?) is, beeing clueless for the first time ever, propably(judging by Jacks reaction). But at least Jack believes in extant alien races(What is he? human? alien?), so maybe we're in for some cool storytwist in some of the future dlc, introducing an alien race("oh how nice of you to open the chamber1 for all that eridium, defeating the planets guardian from chamber2, now DIEDIEDIE, puny humans!" or something- kind of analogy to clappies revolution) --Wotemer (talk) 01:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC)